Cyrax
Cyrax é um personagem da franquia de jogos Mortal Kombat.Ele foi introduzido inicialmente em Mortal Kombat 3.Ele é um cyborgue assassino do Lin Kuei. Histórico Mortal Kombat 3/UMK3/Trilogy/Mortal Kombat Advance/DS Cyrax era um ninja do clã Lin Kuei de assassinos.Ele,Sektor e Smoke foram ordenados a rastrear e matar um membro renegado thumb|leftdo clã Lin Kuei:o irmão mais jovem do falecido Sub-Zero.Este Sub-Zero discordou da decisão de converter todos os seus membros em cyborgues e abandonou o clã.Ele foi jurado de morte então pelo grande mestre do Lin Kuei.Durante a invasão em Earthrealm feita por Shao Kahn,Sub-Zero derrotou Cyrax e o reprogramou dando ordens para destruir Shao Kahn.Shao Kahn havia sido derrotado pelos outros guerreiros de Earthrealm antes de Cyrax puder ter a chance de matar o imperador.Como resultado de sua reprogramação,ele aguardava novas ordens de tanto os dois lados.Quando isto jamais veio a acontecer,ele vagou até Jade's Desert aonde veio a ficar preso. Final (semi-canon/canon e com partes non-canon) de Cyrax Cyrax é capturado por Sub-Zero e reprogramado com novas intenções que eram destruir Shao Kahn.Shao Kahn era incapaz de detectar a presença sem uma alma do assassino.Cyrax proporciona um ataque explosivo bem sucedido mas depois de eliminar Shao Kahn e salvar Earthrealm,Cyrax aguarda novos comandos a partir de seu quartel general Lin Kuei.As ordens nunca eram sem avarias em Cyrax.Ele acaba afundando no meio de um vasto deserto (Jade's Desert) cegamente em direção a sua base. Final (semi-canon) de Sub-Zero Na grande batalha,Sub-Zero enfrenta Cyrax e Sektor mas não sozinho.Ele encontra o parceiro assassino do Lin Kuei,Smoke.Antes da automação,Smoke e Sub-Zero eram aliados.Sub-Zero ajuda Smoke a recordar seu passado e ganha-o como um aliado,uma vez mais.Sub-Zero derrota os assassinos cyborgues do Lin Kuei com a ajuda de Smoke e associam suas forças para derrotar Shao Kahn e seu exército em Outworld.O ex-ninja mais uma vez desaparece nas sombras e seu legado era conhecido por poucos. Biografia Cyrax é conhecido como a unidade LK-4D4 e o segundo dos três ninjas protótipos cibernéticos construídos pelo Lin Kuei.O seu último programamento era encontrar e exterminar o ninja Sub-Zero.Sem sua alma, Cyrax passa despercebido por Shao Kahn e continua a ser uma possível ameaça contra a sua conquista a Earthrealm. Mortal Kombat Gold Cyrax foi recuperado e reparado de alguma forma pelo Lin Kuei.No entanto,ele apareceu de alguma forma diferente do que era quando foi construído pela primeira vez.Após isso,o clã enviou Cyrax para a batalha com seu companheiro Sektor atribuído para monitorá-lo. Após a derrota de Shinnok,tornou-se evidente que Cyrax tinha começado a experimentar flashbacks de sua vida anterior.Os agentes da Special Forces,Sonya e Jax o levaram para a sede da OIA e usaram sua tecnologia para restaurar sua humanidade. Agradecidos por sua ajuda,Cyrax se juntou à OIA como um explorador no reino de Outworld. Final (semi-canon e non-canon) de Sektor thumb|leftNo laboratório da Special Forces,Sonya e Jax estavam operando em thumbalguns computadores conectados a Cyrax,que é amarrado a uma mesa de operação.Sonya pergunta se estava tudo bem em Cyrax, querer continuar pois se falhassem,não seriam capazes de recuperar o processador principal dele.Jax diz que eles o perderiam para o bem se fosse o caso.Cyrax diz que depois de experimentar os flashbacks na sua luta contra Shinnok,ele percebeu que a sua existência era desnecessária,a menos que ele pudesse recuperar plenamente a forma humana e teriam de continuar com o processo.Jax então começa o processo de digitalização enquanto Sonya era responsável pelo interruptor.Sonya diz que estava tudo pronto.Jax empurra uma alavanca em um console na parede,e um scanner aproxima-se de Cyrax.Jax Briggs manda Sonya apertar o botão.Sonya aciona o interruptor e o scanner começa a emitir algum tipo de radiação em Cyrax.Ela e Jax se protegem da luz intensa que o mesmo produz.Jax se vira para a porta do laboratório, assustado e Sektor se revela.Sonya se assusta e Sektor começa a atirar mísseis em todo o laboratório.Os gritos de Sonya e Jax são ouvidos.Depois de esgotar sua munição,Sektor deixa mortos,Sonya e Jax no chão, junto com cabeça humana decapitada de Cyrax. Final (semi-canon) de Cyrax thumb|leftNo laboratório da Special Forces,Sonya e Jax estavam operando emthumb alguns computadores conectados a Cyrax,que é amarrado a uma mesa de operação.Sonya pergunta se estava tudo bem em Cyrax, querer continuar pois se falhassem,não seriam capazes de recuperar o processador principal dele.Jax diz que eles o perderiam para o bem se fosse o caso.Cyrax diz que depois de experimentar os flashbacks na sua luta contra Shinnok,ele percebeu que a sua existência era desnecessária,a menos que ele pudesse recuperar plenamente a forma humana e teriam de continuar com o processo.Jax então começa o processo de digitalização enquanto Sonya era responsável pelo interruptor.Sonya diz que estava tudo pronto.Jax empurra uma alavanca em um console na parede,e um scanner aproxima-se de Cyrax.Jax Briggs manda Sonya apertar o botão.Sonya aciona o interruptor e o scanner começa a emitir algum tipo de radiação em Cyrax.Ela e Jax se protegem da luz intensa que o mesmo produz.Sonya desliga a máquina.Cyrax remove a parte da frente do capacete, revelando ser humano novamente.Cyrax diz que se sentia humano de novo e lembrava de tudo e agradece aos esforços de Jax e Sonya e diz que seria eternamente grato.Ele não voltaria às suas raízes do Lin Kuei como um assassino e opta por lutar ao lado deles por Earthrealm.Jax diz que isso era uma boa notícia.Sonya diz que iria remover tudo aquilo de Cyrax pois ele esteve muito tempo preso. Biografia Cyrax é finalmente resgatado de sua prisão em Jade's Desert pelo Lin Kuei.Os danos físicos sofridos no deserto foram relativamente fáceis de consertar, mas Cyrax parece muito diferente de quando ele começou sua missão original de assassinato contra Sub-Zero.Só o tempo dirá quão bem Cyrax superou sua provação. Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance/Tournament Edition Cyrax foi emboscado pelos Onis,Moloch e Drahmin.Depois de expulsar os dois demônios,ele ficou preso em Outworld.Embora tenha conseguido expulsar Reptile,que participou de um ataque surpresa ministrado pela vampira Nitara,seu console de braço,que lhe permitia retornar a Earthrealm,foi danificado.Pouco tempo depois,Cyrax reencontrou Nitara.Ela se ofereceu para ajudá-lo a voltar para casa,em troca de sua ajuda na recuperação de um artefato perdido.Eles viajaram para a câmara subterrânea de um vulcão oco que abrigava o ovo do esquecido Rei Dragão.Lá,Cyrax submergiu-se no lago de lava derretida e descobriu a Orb que separaria seu mundo natal de Outworld.Com a Orb em sua posse,Nitara honrou sua promessa a Cyrax e usou seu colar místico para abrir um portal e enviou-o de volta a Earthrealm. Final (semi-canon) de Cyrax thumb|leftO enorme calor ethumb pressão da lava quase queimou os sensores de Cyrax imediatamente.Ele lançou sobre o abismo infernal cegamente,procurando a Orb que Nitara o tinha enviado para localizar.Cyrax achou repousando sobre um pequeno pedestal submerso sob as profundezas de fundição.Assim que ele subiu para a superfície,ela exigiu que ele a entregasse a Orb.Nitara havia prometido voltar Cyrax para Earthrealm uma vez que o astro tinha sido recuperado.Tomando seu colar na mão,ela soltou um encantamento místico.Um portal de roda abriu em torno de Cyrax e ele só tinha tempo para um arco solene antes que ele fosse arrastado de vez. Final (semi-canon) de Sonya thumb|leftApós a destruição da Deadly Alliance,Sonya procurou os desaparecidos da Special Forces,Kenshi.Ela finalmente encontra-o espancado e perto da morte,aparentemente devido a ferimentos de gancho em sua caixa torácica.Ela conseguiu devolvê-lo ao ponto de encontro onde transportou-os de volta para Earthrealm.Após seu retorno,Sonya foi promovida a general e a sua escolha de comando.Ela escolheu a dedo uma equipe para lidar com novas ameaças terroristas localizados na Terra.Enquanto em Outworld,o agente Kenshi especial tinha descobrido uma nova ameaça.O Red Dragon tinha despertado. Final (canon) de Reptile Apesar do forte cheiro deixado na câmara,Reptile podia sentir o cheiro que Nitara e Cyrax haviam deixado ali recentemente.Não havia nenhum sinal deles agora,com exceção de alguns cacos de vidro espalhados e um traço residual de fortes energias mágicas.Sua vingança teria que esperar.De repente,um silêncio expectante encheu a câmara com uma energia em cascata em torno do que parecia ser um embrião de dragão,um pequeno ovo rachado.Um feixe de energia arrancado de dentro do ovo possuiu o corpo de Reptile.O raio estava cheio de energia que rugia e seu corpo escamoso foi torcido e transformado.A antiga profecia tinha sido cumprida:o Rei Dragão tinha retornado. Final (canon) de Nitara thumb|leftDepois do que pareceu ser uma eternidade,Cyrax finalmente surgiu a partir da lava,segurando o Orb que tinha ligado Nitara ao reino de Outworld por eras.Por fim,foi ao seu alcance resgatado.Ela seria capaz de libertar seu povo da prisão de Shao Kahn.Ela cumpriria a sua parte do acordo,ela enviou Cyrax de volta para sua casa em Earthrealm em troca da Orb.Nitara olhou para o Orb.Ele fervia com o poder preso dentro.Ela levantou-a acima da cabeça,e depois esmagou-o no chão.Ele quebrou-se com,um uivo de cortar uma alma desumana.Sua energia horrível explodiu longe,e rasgou a consciência dela.Ela acordou mais tarde,pela primeira vez em seu reino natal. Biografia O cyborgue ninja Cyrax tinha recuperado sua alma com a ajuda dos agentes da Special Forces,Sonya Blade e Jackson Briggs.Em troca de sua ajuda,ele ingressou na Outer World Investigation Agency da Special Forces e se tornou um explorador no reino de Outworld.Em seu último transporte para aquele reino,Cyrax foi emboscado por uma criatura reptiliana.Seu console de braço foi danificado na luta e com ele a sua tecnologia de portal intra-reino.Ele derrotou a criatura,mas terá que encontrar outros meios para retornar a Earthrealm.Uma vampira chamada Nitara ofereceu a Cyrax um acordo para reenviá-lo a Earthrealm se ele recuperasse para ela um objeto das profundezas derretidas de Outworld.Seu exterior cibernético era resistente ao ambiente áspero em que o objeto estava escondido,mas somente por um período de tempo curto.Era uma proposição arriscada,mas era uma que Cyrax estava disposto a tomar para retornar à Earthrealm.Embora não confiasse inteiramente em Nitara,concordou em viajar com ela até a localização do misterioso objeto. Mortal Kombat: Deception/Unchained Cyrax fez sua aparição cameo em Mortal Kombat: Deception na arena Dark Prison e também no modo Konquest emthumb|Aparição cameo de [[Cyrax e Nitara em Mortal Kombat: Deception.]] Netherrealm conversando com Nitara.Além disso, no jogo, foi disponibilizado uma bio card do mesmo. Biografia em forma de cartão thumb|left|Bio card de [[Cyrax em Mortal Kombat: Deception.]]O ninja cyborgue Cyrax foi libertado de sua programação e recuperou sua alma graças aos esforços dos agentes da Special Forces,Sonya e Jax.Ele se juntou a sua organização e viajou para Outworld para investigar atividades suspeitas lá.Ele mais tarde foi atacado atacado e preso em Outworld por Reptile. Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Cyrax se juntou à grande batalha do Armageddon,alinhando-se às Forças da thumb|[[Cyrax impedindo Sheeva de chegar ao topo da Pyramid of Argus na batalha do Armageddon]]Luz.Ele tentou impedir Sheeva de subir a Pyramid of Argus mas foi atirado para fora da pirâmide pela Shokan.No final,já na linha alternativa da história,o corpo de Cyrax é visto nas escadas da pirâmide.Cyrax morreu ao tentar chegar no topo da pirâmide e não se sabe quem matou o cyborgue. Final (non-canon) de Cyrax Quando ele derrotou Blaze,o poder elemental surgiu através de Cyrax e quebrou sua cibernética.Ele era humano'thumb' mais uma vez.Ele aliou-se com Sub-Zero e com ele confrontou os cyborgs Smoke e Sektor.Em uma batalha épica de homens contra máquinas,Cyrax e Sub-Zero derrotaram seus inimigos de longa data.Os cyborgues serão reprogramados para servir o Lin Kuei mais uma vez,até que eles também possam ser revertidos para suas formas humanas. Mortal Kombat (2011) Cyrax havia sido morto na grande batalha do Armageddon na linha de tempo original.Seu assassino é desconhecido.Após a visão de Raiden,quando os tempos mudam,Cyrax entra no torneio organizado pelo feiticeiro,Shang Tsung,ao lado de seu companheiro Lin Kuei,Sektor e Sub-Zero,este sendo Bi han.Os Lin Kuei foram convidados por Shang Tsung para participar do torneio. Shang Tsung planejou usar os assassinos para eliminar guerreiros de Earthrealm para que Outworld saia vitorioso. Cyrax é bastante relutante,em relação à última decisão tomada pelo Lin Kuei Grandmaster,de transformar o Lin Kuei thumb|left|[[Cyrax morto nas escadas da Pyramid of Argus em Mortal Kombat (2011).]]em cyborgues,e ele é visto discutindo sobre isso com Sektor em Shang Tsung's Throne Room,quando eles vêem o espectro Scorpion.Scorpion era uma vez um membro do Shirai Ryu,um clã que era rival do Lin Kuei.Cyrax e Sektor zombavam de Scorpion e lutaram com ele em uma luta de dois contra um,em que Scorpion acaba sendo o vitorioso.Mais tarde,Scorpion enfrentou Sub-Zero e retornou de Netherrealm com seu crânio carbonizado.Quando todos começaram a sair,Cyrax e Raiden caminharam em direção aos restos mortais.Cyrax jurou vingar-se de Scorpion pelo assassinato de Sub-Zero,mas Raiden disse-lhe sem rodeios que o destino de Sub-Zero era seu próprio proceder.Raiden também perguntou sobre a iniciativa cibernética,que Cyrax admitiu que ele se opôs.Raiden então o alertou por participar do torneio ao lado de Shang Tsung.Ele disse a Cyrax que se Earthrealm perdesse,não haveria mais o clã Lin Kuei.Como Cyrax soube disso,Baraka ouviu a conversa e o seguiu. Então,Cyrax foi confrontado por Sheeva e Baraka em The Pit,que informou que Shang Tsung já não precisava da ajuda do Lin Kuei,e Baraka tendo informado Shang Tsung da conversa anterior que Cyrax tinha com Raiden.Cyrax derrotou os dois,e confrontou Shang Tsung que estava conversando com Sektor.Shang Tsung estava chateado que Cyrax tivesse falado com Raiden e afirmou que ele comprometeu seus planos.Sektor disse que Cyrax era um Lin Kuei,e que ele iria completar sua tarefa.Shang Tsung então teve Cyrax cara a cara com Johnny Cage,a quem ele tinha sido encarregado de assassinar.Cyrax derrotou Johnny Cage em seu jogo,e Shang Tsung exigiu que o matasse,mas Cyrax recusou.Ele deixou Johnny Cage para baixo e se afastou.Shang Tsung olhou furioso,mas Raiden acenou com a cabeça. Irritado pela desobediência de Cyrax,Sektor o seguiu e o confrontou.Seu argumento se transformou em uma luta que Cyrax ganhou.Ele disse a Sektor para dizer ao grande mestre que ele estava acabado,ao qual Sektor respondeu que ninguém sai do Lin Kuei,irritando Cyrax,que o chutou na cabeça nocauteando-o. Cyrax apareceu mais tarde durante os eventos do segundo torneio em sua forma cyborgue.Não se sabe se Cyrax concordou com a automação ou foi capturado e forçado a conversão.No entanto,Cyrax segue as ordens do Lin Kuei sem questionar.Ele confrontou Sub-Zero,este Kuai Liang,em Soul Chamber e declarou que era a unidade Lin Kuei L-K-4-D-4.Sub-Zero respondeu que estava arrependido pelo que o Lin Kuei tinha feito a Cyrax e disse-lhe que não concordaria.Eles se envolvem em combate e Sub-Zero vence.Cyrax então se teletransporta quando Jax Briggs e Sonya Blade aparecem. Cyrax e Sektor,também automatizado,aparecem mais tarde em Shao Kahn's Colosseum após a vitória de Sub-Zero sobre Scorpion, oferecendo a lealdade e a serviço de Shao Kahn pelo Lin Kuei em troca de levar Sub-Zero para ser convertido.Shao Kahn concorda,e o Lin Kuei sai com Sub-Zero.Cyrax foi visto mais tarde em Shao Kahn's Throne Room com os tenentes-chefes de Sektor e Shao Kahn imediato da derrota do imperador nas mãos de Liu Kang.Quando Shao Kahn apareceu diante deles,Cyrax e os outros,exceto Shang Tsung,rapidamente se curvaram a ele em respeito. Durante a invasão em Earthrealm,Cyrax foi visto com o resto das forças de Outworld recebendo ordens de Sektor,quando o recentemente reprogramado Cyber Sub-Zero apareceu através do portal.Mais tarde,quando os guerreiros de Earthrealm se reuniram em The Temple,os cyborgues Lin Kuei,liderados por Sindel,os atacaram.Nightwolf enfrentou e derrotou Cyrax,que não foi visto novamente após o ataque de Sindel mas sobrevive aos fatos ocorridos. Capítulo 3 Scorpion junta-se a Cyrax e Sektor para conversar , estes em sua forma humana, e logo luta contra os thumb|[[Cyrax inconformado com a morte de Sub-Zero.]]dois.Scorpion derrota os dois e diz que não vai matar Sub-Zero mas vai ter sua vingança e logo Sub-Zero aparece dizendo que não vai ou não pode mata-lo. Scorpion logo envia Sub-Zero para Netherrealm e o derrota. Capítulo 4 Cyrax logo conversa com Raiden sobre o Lin Kuei se transformarem em thumb|left|[[Baraka e Sheeva tentam exterminar Cyrax.]]Cyborgues e logo começa a pensar diferente. Baraka o segue. Sheeva e Baraka aparecem para eliminar Cyrax dizendo que Shang Tsung não precisa mais dele. Cyrax derrota Sheeva e Baraka juntos. Cyrax interfere na conversa de Shang Tsung e Sektor e Tsung diz que Cyrax estava dando ouvidos a Raiden. Sektor diz para Shang Tsung que Cyrax irá matar Johnny Cage e Shang Tsung deconfia. Cyrax logo luta contra Johnny Cage e o derrota mas não o mata , contrariando os planos de Shang Tsung. Logo Sektor discute com Cyrax dizendo que ele desobedeceu ordens mas Cyrax recusa abandonar sua liberdade. Os dois lutam e Cyrax vence em Shang Tsung's Garden. Capítulo 8 Sub-Zero aparece em Soul Chamber congelando algo e logo Cyrax, já transformado em Cyborgue, aparece para levar Kuai Liang. Kuai Liang sente muito pela que fizeram com Cyrax mas ele não daria o braço a torcer e eles entram em thumb|left|[[Cyrax e Sektor pedem a Shao Kahn a permissão de levar Sub-Zero para a conversão.]]um combate. Kuai Liang diz para Cyrax que ele vai enfrentar o Lin Kuei quando sua missão tivesse concluída, mas não antes , e logo Cyrax teleporta.Cyrax e Sektor aparecem e interrompem o torneio. Shang Tsung fica furioso com a interrupção no torneio. Raiden,Smoke e Johnny chegam tarde demais. Smoke tenta salvar Sub-Zero mas Raiden impede dizendo que ele não poderia salvar Kuai Liang. Se Smoke o salvasse, ele também seria pego.Cyrax e Sektor pedem ao imperador para deixar levar Sub-Zero para a sua transformação e logo Shao Kahn retruca aos cyborgues perguntando o que ele ganharia com isso. Cyrax diz que Shao Kahn teria a confiança total do clã Lin Kuei e seus totais serviços para o imperador. Shao Kahn concorda e deixa levar Sub-Zero.Sub-Zero tenta resistir mas Sektor e Cyrax juntam aos demais cyborgues intensificando a força do choque e teleportam com Kuai Liang. Capítulo 11 thumb|left|[[Cyrax e Sektor se reúnem em Shao Kahn's Throne Room.]]Em quanto isso, em Shao Kahn's Throne Room, Goro diz que Shao Kahn estava finalizado.Baraka diz que Mileena era herdeira de Shao Kahn e ela deveria governar. Shang Tsung, com um tom de deboche, logo diz que Mileena só existe por causa de sua magia e não deveria ter tamanho posto. Logo Shao Kahn fala que Shang Tsung só respira por ele conter a magia dele. Todos ali se surpreendem com Shao Kahn ainda estar vivo. Capítulo 15 Stryker faz uma afirmação e logo os cyborgues do clã Lin Kuei aparecem. Nightwolf ordena que os demais ataquemthumb|[[Cyrax confronta Nightwolf.]] o clã. Cyrax golpeia Nightwolf e logo entram numa luta. Nightwolf vence e diz para Cyrax que a guerra não seria vencida apenas com "habilidades". Final (non-canon) de Cyrax thumb|leftEmbora ele tivesse prometido sua vida para o Lin Kuei,Cyrax deixou o clã para ajudar os heróis de Earthrealm a recusar a invasão de Shao Kahn.Para este ato,foi marcado para a exterminação pelo novo grandemestre-Sektor.Cercado e severamente superado em número,Cyrax preparou-se para atender seu destino quando Raiden veio em sua ajuda.Com ele estavam 100 monges Shaolins.Os Lin Kuei foram derrotados,embora Sektor não fosse contado entre os mortos.Cyrax se ofereceu para aderir a Wu Shi Academy,onde ele começou uma nova vida como um guerreiro honrado para a paz. Biografia Um guerreiro hábil de Botsuana,Cyrax confia em sua habilidade natural de luta, seu chi,para realizar missões do Lin Kuei.Ele tem orgulho de servir,mas quando o Grande Mestre inicia um programa para converter o clã em cyborgues,Cyrax resiste. Ele está relutante em perder sua humanidade,que ele acredita ser mais eficaz do que qualquer aumento mecânico.Ele contemplou deixar o clã,temendo que não seja mais uma organização de assassinos honrados.Cyrax sabe,no entanto,que tal decisão significa a morte nas mãos de seus antigos camaradas.Ninguém deixa o Lin Kuei. Mortal Kombat X Cyrax é visto em Mortal Kombat X e Mortal Kombat X (Mobile) em partes e figuras. ''Aparição como DLC'' thumb|left|Triborg como Cyrax em Mortal Kombat X.Sektor foi confirmado como parte do Kombat Pack II em 2016 sendo parte de um personagem só juntamente com Cyrax e Smoke Cyborgue compondo um personagem novo: Triborg. Mortal Kombat X (Comics) Capítulo 35 Sektor chega para conversar com Cyrax.Sektor diz que a situação estava ficando fora de controle e pergunta thumb|left|Cyrax e Sektor diante do virus de Kuai Liang.se havia progresso.Cyrax diz que o vírus deKuai Liang havia sido desenvolvido em Chicago e o mesmo não sabe como Kuai Liang o thumb|Cyrax VS Sektor.conseguiu.Sektor pergunta o nível de danos.Cyrax diz que não havia nenhum apenas em 94% do Lin Kuei havia sido infectado mas não havia certezas dos efeitos e funcionalidades que o vírus causava.Sektor diz que quando eles descobrirem o que o vírus faz, já seria tarde demais.Então dois cyborgues interrompem Cyrax e Sektor com Kuai Liang detido.Os cyborgues dizem que Kuai Liang estava pronto para a conversão.Ao lado de Cyrax,Sektor dá as boas vindas para o "traidor".Kuai Liang diz a Sektor que não estava de volta e este não era o Lin Kuei, era uma experiência que deu errado.Sektor então dá um soco em Kuai Liang.Sektor pergunta se ainda Kuai Liang os rejeita e entende mas então pede o para apenas responder uma pergunta para que o mesmo extermine com piedade: o real efeito do vírus de Kuai Liang no sistema Lin Kuei.Kuai Liang diz que estava apenas thumb|left|Sektor flameja Cyrax e Kuai Liang.consertando. O vírus já estava infectando 98% do sistema.Sektor pede para Cyrax iniciar o despejo de memória de emergência e Kuai Liang se prepara para revidar.Sektor se desespera quando o vírus estava em 99% e pede para que Cyrax faça algo.Cyrax diz que não podia pois algo estava errado mas Kuai Liang diz que algo esteja certo e congela os cyborgues Lin Kuei.Sektor atira um míssel em Kuai Liang.Sub-Zero diz para Sektor apenas saber de uma só coisa, ele podia se sobrepor a consciência de uma pessoa temporariamente mas não podia deletar sua humanidade.O vírus atinge 100% e os protocolos de controle se desativam.Sektor pergunta se esse era o plano de Sub-Zero, os protocolos de controle,mas o sistema de clonagem já havia os tornado obsoletos.Ao lado de Cyrax,Sektor diz a Kuai Liang que foi um erro ele pensar que todos ali compartilhavam de sua moralidade.Sektor o ataca novamente dizendo que os Lin Kuei transcederam a humanidade e pede para que Cyrax o imobilize.Cyrax prestes a atirar sua rede,Kuai Liang diz que ele não precisava fazer tal ato.Cyrax diz a Kuai Liang que precisava fazer sim,pelo Lin Kuei e pela humanidade.Cyrax então se volta contra Sektor atirando sua rede contra ele.Sektor rapidamente usa seu teleport punch acertando Cyrax dizendo que ele era outro traidor.Cyrax diz que não sentia a tempos um ataque e agradece Kuai Liang.Kuai Liang da as boas vindas por Cyrax ter vindo "de volta a raça humana" mas logo Cyrax o alerta.Os cyborgues diziam para proteger o mestre enquanto Sektor usa suas chamas em Kuai Liang e Cyrax dizendo que o Lin Kuei não ia tolerar a insubordinação. Capítulo 36 Kuai Liang contra ataca o fogo de Sektor com seu gelo dizendo que o mesmo não podia manter fogo por thumb|left|Cyrax se auto destróimuito tempo mas era o bastante por um exército de clones sem fim para destruilos e pergunta a Cyrax se ele não podia desativá-los.Cyrax diz que só Sektor podia pois os clones não funcionavam por si só mas estavam ligados a um mestre central. Cyrax então usa sua rede nos clones.Sektor pede para que Sub-Zero se renda pois todos os clones haviam registrado todos os dados de Sub-Zero para o próprio Sektor e ele não tinha chance contra Oxihidrôgenio queimado a 3000 graus.Sub-Zero diz a Sektor que acha que os clones dele nunca levaram em consideração que ele estava pegando leve o tempo todo.Sub-Zero então cria espadas de gelo cortando os braços de Sektor e arranca sua cabeça matando-o.Os cyborgues se impressionam com a caída do mestre Sektor.Sub-Zero ergue a cabeça de Sektor nas mãos dizendo que a substituição era necessária. Os cyborgues dizem que o mestre se tornou obsoleto e acham um novo substituto.Os cyborgues começam a considerar Cyrax como o novo grande mestre.Cyrax fica sem entender.Os cyborgues dizem que ele era o último cyber original e perguntam quais eram as ordens.Cyrax então pede um momento a sós com Kuai Liang.Kuai Liang diz que ainda há esperança para o Lin Kuei pois ele foi convertido mas voltou e talvez Cyrax e os demais também poderiam voltar.Cyrax diz que se existe alguém que pode restaurar a honra dos Lin Kuei esse alguém era Kuai Liang pois foi maravilhoso poder lutar ao lado de um Lin Kuei de verdade uma última vez e o agradece.Kuai Liang se impressiona com as palavras de Cyrax e diz que ainda há esperança.Cyrax diz que havia sim mas o Lin Kuei teria que ser purificado.Cyrax ativa a sequência de auto destruição e inicia a contagem regressiva para se auto destruir.Cyrax diz que o mestre agora era Sub-Zero e o pede para fazer dar certo. Sobre Cyrax Inicialmente,os fãs especulavam que Cyrax era uma versão robô de Scorpion, devido à ausência dele em Mortal Kombat 3,seus esquemas de cores semelhantes, e movimentos semelhantes que envolvem puxar um adversário em direção a eles. Na fase de desenvolvimento,Cyrax e Sektor foram referidos como "Mostarda e Ketchup" antes de seus nomes reais. O rosto de Cyrax foi visto pela primeira vez em Mortal Kombat Gold.Seu traje alternativo é representado com a mesma roupa,mas sem a frente de sua máscara.Embora ele afirmou que era humano novamente após o processo de Jax Briggs e Sonya realizado sobre ele,ainda é claramente um cyborgue em Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance dando uma explicação plausível a respeito de porque ele ainda sangra óleo ou "sangue negro" no jogo. Enquanto as roupas de Cyrax em Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance mostra-se mais robótica do que humana,a sua roupa alternativa mostra-se ser quase completamente humana com partes cibernéticas em seu corpo,apesar de seu "ser humano de novo", provavelmente,apenas se refere a ele recuperar suas memórias,como ele terá sempre implantes cibernéticos em seu corpo,não importa o quê,fazendo dele um cyborgue. Outras aparições Mortal Kombat: Annihilation Cyrax faz uma breve aparição em Mortal Kombat: Annihilation.O enredo envolvendo sua conexão com o Lin Kuei foi thumb|left|[[Cyrax em Mortal Kombat: Annihilation.]]evitado em favor dele sendo enviado por Shao Kahn,o imperador de Outworld,para matar Sonya Blade e Jax Briggs.Depois de entrar com facilidade aonde Jax Briggs estava sendo mantido, Cyrax envolve Jax Briggs na batalha quando Sonya Blade cuida dos soldados juntos de Cyrax.O corpo de Cyrax se autodestrói depois que Sonya Blade o incinera com uma variação de seu fatality "Beijo da Morte". No filme,ele exibe a habilidade de disparar granadas minúsculas,cheias de espigas e uma rede de plasma verde e corrosiva,mas é bloqueada com sucesso e inofensivamente pelos braços cibernéticos de Jax Briggs.Suas habilidades como uma implacável arte marcial são mostrados,como ele domina Jax Briggs para quase a totalidade do seu confronto.Seu nome não é mencionado mas ele é referido apenas como "um robô" por Sonya Blade em uma parte posterior do filme.Durante os créditos finais,no entanto,ele é identificado como sendo Cyrax. Mortal Kombat: Legacy Cyrax aparece em Mortal Kombat Legacy,retratado por Shane Warren Jones.Ele é visto pela primeira vez sendo thumb|left|[[Cyrax em Mortal Kombat: Legacy]]escoltado para uma instalação onde ele e Sektor discutem sobre a Iniciativa Cibernética protestando que seja o fim do clã devido à sua natureza submissa. Seu rosto é visto sangrando com algumas contusões,indicando que ele foi levado à força,por agentes do Lin Kuei ou pelo próprio Sektor.Eles são testados pela primeira vez contra dois agentes bem treinados do Lin Kuei.Eles são imediatamente trazidos para melhorias cibernéticas,que inclui a remoção de suas emoções,mas mantendo suas memórias para que eles se tornem totalmente obedientes.Suas pernas são removidas antes que a armadura seja instalada em seus corpos onde são então testadas em combate contra o Projeto Hydro. No início,Hydro parece ser superior,mas Cyrax o domina,ele e Sektor rapidamente dominam o cyborgue ninja,antes de executar um fatality sobre ele com uma lâmina bifurcada de seu pulso.Sua aparência é bem similar a de Mortal Kombat (2011). Mortal Kombat: Defenders of The Realm Cyrax aparece junto de Sektor e foi mostrado em sua forma humana não-canônica em um episódio do thumb|Cyrax em [[Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm.]]desenho,Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm.No primeiro episódio,Sektor e Cyrax lideraram um ataque a Earthrealm que foi travado pelos guerreiros de Earthrealm,incluindo o guerreiro Lin Kuei,Sub-Zero.Cyrax e Sektor foram mostrados na forma humana neste episódio.Cyrax, era um homem asiático,e Sektor como um homem afro-americano.O olhar humano de Cyrax desde então tem sido contradito por renders e roupas oficiais nos principais jogos onde ele aparece como um homem africano de Botswana.Sektor é caracterizado como um traje alterno no jogo novo,contradizendo também seu olhar nesta série. Frases Gameplay Movimentos Especiais MK3/UMK3/MKT/MKGOLD/MKDA/MKA/MK2011 *'Green Net': Cyrax reproduz uma rede verde.Em Mortal Kombat Gold e Mortal Kombat 2011, esse movimento se chama Net.Electro Net é a forma melhorada desse ataque em Mortal Kombat 2011. (MK3)(UMK3)(MKT)(MKG)(MK2011) *'Close Grenade': Cyrax joga uma grana perto do oponente.Em Mortal Kombat Gold, esse movimento se thumb|Xray de [[Cyrax em Mortal Kombat (2011)]]chama Bomb.Em Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance, esse movimento se chama Close Detonator.Em Mortal Kombat Tournament Edition, esse movimento se chama Drop Bomb.Em Mortal Kombat Armageddon e Mortal Kombat 2011, esse movimento se chama Bomb (Close).Stick Bomb (Close) é a forma melhora desse golpe em Mortal Kombat 2011. (MK3)(UMK3)(MKT)(MKG)(MKDA)(MKTE)(MKA)(MK2011) *'Far Grenade': Cyrax joga uma granada longe no oponente.Em Mortal Kombat Gold, esse movimento se chama Bomb.Em Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance, esse movimento se chama Far Detonator.Em Mortal Kombat Armageddon e Mortal Kombat 2011, esse movimento se chama Bomb.Stick Bomb (Far) é a forma melhorada desse ataque em Mortal Kombat 2011. (MK3)(UMK3)(MKT)(MKG)(MKDA)(MKA)(MK2011) *'Exploding Teleport' Cyrax se explode teleportando para o outro lado.Em Mortal Kombat Gold, esse movimento se chama Teleport.Em Mortal Kombat Armageddon e Mortal Kombat 2011, esse movimento se chama Teleport.Bangport é a forma melhorada desse ataque em Mortal Kombat 2011. (MK3)(UMK3)(MKT)(MKG)(MKA)(MK2011) *'Air Throw': Cyrax joga o oponente com um agarrão no ar. (MK3)(UMK3)(MKT)(MKG) *'Light Saber': Cyrax usa seu sabre de luz contra o oponente. (MKG) *'Spinkicks': Cyrax usa um giro em seu oponente.Em Mortal Kombat Tournament Edition, esse movimento se chama Spin Kick.Em Mortal Kombat Armageddon, esse movimento se chama Funky Spin Kicks e passa a ter fogo ao redor dos chutes de Cyrax.(MKDA)(MKTE)(MKA) *'Slice and Dice': Cyrax usa uma lâmina cortante contra o oponente.Em Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance e Mortal Kombat 2011, esse movimento se chama Buzz Saw.Saw Blade é a forma melhorada desse ataque em Mortal Kombat 2011. (MKDA)(MKTE)(MKA)(MK2011) *'Weapon Attack 1': Cyrax usa um ataque com seu sabre de luz no oponente. (MKTE) *'Weapon Attack 2' :Cyrax usa um ataque com seu sabre de luz no oponente. (MKTE) *'Weapon Attack 3': Cyrax usa um ataque com seu sabre de luz no oponente. (MKTE) *'Bomb (Medium)': Cyrax joga uma bomba entre o oponente.Stick Bomb (Medium) é a forma melhorada desse ataque. (MK2011) *'Reverse Kick': Cyrax dá um chute ao reverso.Donkey Kick é a forma melhorada desse ataque. (MK2011) *'Ragdoll': Cyrax faz um chute ao reverso melhorado. (MK2011) *'Anti-Air': Cyrax puxa o inimigo no ar.Power Anti-Air é a forma melhorada desse ataque. (MK2011) *'Xray - Cyberdriver': Cyrax explode uma onda de energia no oponente, se desintegra no ar e dá um chute certeiro na coluna do oponente. Em seguida, Cyrax cai com a cabeça do oponente no solo danificando o oponente mais ainda. (MK2011) Fatalities *'Heli-Kopter': Cyrax se move em forma de helicóptero e destrói o oponente. (MK3)(UMK3)(MKT) *'Animality': Cyrax vira um tubarão e mata o oponente. (MK3)(UMK3)(MKT) *'Friendship': Cyrax dança próximo com o oponente. (MK3)(UMK3)(MKT) *'Babality': Cyrax faz o oponente virar um bebê.Em Mortal Kombat 2011,o oponente beB~e se assusta com a bomba ao explodí-la. (MK3)(UMK3)(MKT)(MK2011) *'Self-Destruct': Cyrax se auto destrói matando o oponente. (MK3)(UMK3)(MKT)(MKG) *'Armageddon': Cyrax lança infinitas bombas e destrói o planeta. (MKG) *'Internal Grinder': Cyrax puxa o oponente para dentro de seus sistemas e faz bate-lo com a cabeça no chão três vezes. Logo após, o oponente vai para dentro de seus sistemas e morre.Em Mortal Kombat Tournament Edition, esse fatality se chama Klaw Slam. (MKDA)(MKTE) *'Weapon Fatality': Cyrax com seu sabre de luz dá vários ataques no oponente matando-o. (MKTE) *'Buzz Kill': Cyrax com sua lâmina corta o inimigo em pedaços e depois o chuta. (MK2011) *'Nothing But Net': Cyrax lança sua rede no inimigo cortando-o em pedaços no chão. (MK2011) *'Stage Fatality': Cyrax usa o estágio como fatality. (MK3)(UMK3)(MKT)(MKG)(MK2011) Curiosidades *De todos os personagens ciborgues,ele é o único em MK3,UMK3 e MKT a ter postura de combate e pose da vitória diferentes. *Antes de serem dados os nomes finais,Sektor e Cyrax foram apelidados de "Ketchup" e "Mustard",respectivamente. *Em versões anteriores de teste de Mortal Kombat: Armageddon,Hapkido era o suposto estilo de luta de Cyrax. *O final non-canon de Cyrax em Mortal Kombat: Armageddon sugere que é possível para Sektor retornar à sua forma humana original. *Em Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance,Cyrax é o único personagem sem um grito quanto morre. *Embora a armadura de Cyrax é dita ser resistente ao calor,ele ainda pode ser derrotado por ser batido em uma armadilha mortal com lava.No entanto,esta é apenas uma mecânica de jogo. *Em Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance,um livro de auto-ajuda chamado "Feelings" pode ser obtido e encontrado.Cyrax diz que lhe ensina como entrar em contato com seu lado humano. *Em Mortal Kombat (2011),foi mencionado que,embora ele é leal ao Lin Kuei,Cyrax não vai entregar sua própria vontade.Isto é visto quando Cyrax aceita conselhos de Raiden e poupa Johnny Cage. *Cyrax é um dos dois personagens jogáveis no Story Mode de Mortal Kombat (2011) que não está alinhado com as forças do bem,sendo o outro Scorpion. *Em Mortal Kombat 3,Cyrax se vê preso na areia em Jade's Desert.Esta é uma referência ao seu final do arcade.Em Mortal Kombat (2011),às vezes de forma aleatória,um modelo clássico de Cyrax pode ser visto no deserto também. *Cyrax foi citado em Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks. *Em Mortal Kombat: Legacy,Cyrax tem o visual semelhante ao de Mortal Kombat (2011). *Cyrax em sua forma humana de Mortal Kombat (2011), é muito semelhante ao personagem Kai. Galeria CyraxDesert.jpg|Cyrax preso em Jade's Desert Cyrax2.png Cyraxalternate.png Cyrax mkdotr.jpg CyraxvsSektorMK9.jpg Cyrax-VS-Sektor.jpg AnimalityCyrax.png Cyraxda.png Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 019 (6).png Triborg22.jpg Triborg21.jpg Cyrax umk3.jpg|Cyrax em Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 Cyrax trilogy.jpg|Cyrax em Mortal Kombat Gold Cyrax411.jpg Cyrax42.jpg Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Cyborg Categoria:Human Categoria:Ninjas Categoria:Personagens neutros Categoria:Lin Kuei Categoria:Ninjas e clans Categoria:Robôs